Sol y girasol
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Pero, Neji, primo, tú también brillas. Yo no sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Pero de qué sirve el sol si no ilumina y alimenta al girasol? ¿Y cómo sobreviviría el girasol si no existe sol?


**Sol y girasol**

* * *

 _+++ Drabble_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Es una niña muy linda, padre.

(Y parece tan brillante como el sol. Y tan delicada como papel)

Y su padre dice que él la protegerá; que es su destino.

(Pero si la protejo, es porque no quiero que deje de brillar. Quiero que me ilumine para siempre)

 **…**

Débil, débil como papel que vuela con un poco de viento. Y la odia. Odia que por culpa del padre de ella el suyo esté en el otro mundo.

(Por esa débil)

—¡Hinata tú puedes! —escucha desde arriba.

Y él se enceguece: recuerda que Hinata brilla. ¿O es que en realidad Naruto la hace brillar? ¿O es que ambos brillan demasiado juntos?

Pero él puede apagarla de nuevo, está seguro que puede apagarla como si no fuera sol, como si fuera un simple foco corriente.

—¡Hinata no te rindas!

(No, no puede apagarla por culpa de ese tonto)

Luego descubre que el tonto también es luz. Recuerda que Hinata era sol. Y finalmente es iluminado por ambos.

 **…**

—Porque Naruto es alguien lindo y él se esfuerza tanto y es increíble y

(Entonces Hinata parece que se pasó la lengua porque no puede emitir más palabras)

Neji niega en reprobación, pero su prima no lo ve. Menos mal. Es que Neji no puede entender a su respetable prima. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan enamorada de alguien que babea por otra?

Pero ella está tan feliz y su rostro es todo un poema. Él la quiere ver siempre así, así que no importa que la causa sea Naruto. Porque Naruto es increíble, ¿no? ¡¿No?!

 **…**

Hinata está tan callada, más de lo normal. Y él no sabe cómo preguntarle qué le preocupa. ¿O es un metido?

(¿Es que acaso puede amarlo a pesar de todo?)

—Sakura, Sakura, mira las estrellas conmigo. Esta noche solos tú y yo.

Quiere golpearlo. Puede hacerlo. Tan solo es moverse, pero

—¡Serás!

Sakura se adelanta y le propina un golpe que lo manda a volar como si fuera un cohete. Neji no sonríe ni nada, pero Sakura cumplió con lo que quería hacer él.

—¡Naruto!

Neji no puede creerlo: Hinata corre preocupada por su eterno amor. Y seguro también lo atenderá y soñará con darle besos, pero no lo hará.

 **…**

Ahora él lo sabe, sabe todo. Todo. Absolutamente todo de lo que puede llegar hacer su prima. Lo sabe luego de verla recostada, como papel, siendo curada por Sakura. Entre la vida y la muerte.

Sakura seguro también lo sabe, Tenten desde luego. Incluso Lee puede saberlo.

(Amas tanto a Naruto, prima. Lo amas tanto que estuviste a punto de morir por él)

De pronto un gran escalofrío le llega al cuerpo, y le recorre todo.

 _Ella está dispuesta hacer todo. Hinata está dispuesta a morir._

Pero él no está dispuesto a perderla porque ama tanto a su prima que no. No.

Pero está dispuesto a morir por ella. ¿Lo está? ¿Él también la ama tanto que está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella?

—Neji —la voz estertorosa de ella llega a sus oídos como agujas—, a-ayuda a Naruto. Él…

 **…**

—¿Y cómo es estar enamorada, Hinata? —pregunta Tenten con mucha curiosidad, porque ella jamás lo ha sentido.

 _»¿Duele?_

—¿Recuerdas cuando casi muero en el ataque a la aldea?

 _»Así se siente enamorarse._

Lee se rasca la cabeza al ver reir a carcajadas a ambas féminas. Rien y rien. Neji no rie, él siente una gran tristeza. La risa de Hinata es un llanto.

Su prima sufre.

 **…**

—Es que, Naruto, eres alguien increíble —murmura para ella. Quedito.

—¡¿Qué dices Hinata?! —chilla Uzumaki

 _Queteamaypuededarlavidaporti_

—Cállate y concéntrate en la misión —interviene Neji para ambos, pero más para Naruto.

— Pero no escuché qué dijo Hinata…

Hinata parece una tetera hirviendo y de metal pintada de rojo. Una tetera muy roja.

—No importa, tenemos que hacer la misión —insiste.

—Pero Hinata parece estar enferma —comenta él acercándose a su prima y observarla de cerca

Y Hinata se enferma más.

—Vámonos —ordena con más fuerza, incluso para su prima.

 **…**

Hinata ya no está a su vista, y siente un revuelco en el estómago.

(¿Dónde, dónde?)

Y la ve. Y es tarde. Corre por alcanzarla, corre por que no se apague. No permitirá que ella deje de iluminar.

Ella tampoco permitirá que Naruto deje de brillar.

Neji no quiere que dos fuentes de luz se apaguen.

 _«Pero, Neji, primo, tú también brillas. Yo no sé qué haría sin ti»_

¿Pero de qué sirve el sol si no ilumina y alimenta al girasol? ¿Y cómo sobreviviría el girasol si no existe sol?

Pero Neji no quiere que el sol se apague. Y el ataque va directo a él y duele mucho. Pero no tanto porque Hinata y Naruto están brillando.

(Lo lamento, prima. No pude quedarme a tu lado)

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Va dedicado a todos los que dan amor incondicional. Se lo dedico especialmente a Mau, porque él sabe que es mi hermanito de corazón. Y lo adoro tanto.

Aunque él odie esta muerte, incluso yo que soy Naruhina tengo mis problemas con ella, pero no mencionaré nada para no malograr el fic, si es que no está tan mal.

Gracias a los que se pasen. Y nada.


End file.
